The Future of Everything/Transcript
Cast * YellowHead (BullRusterXxl15) * Orange (BullRusterXxl15) * Clavoll (BullRusterXxl15) * Lime (ToyotaTrueno) * Aiyana (Noelle P) * swagmaster_bru (stock audio) * Yield Sign (Jolteon21) * Partygoer (BullRusterXxl15) * Fat Guy (Ceejay) * Glurt (-LincolnA-) * Squazzo (-BluHead-) Transcript * [Orange and YellowHead are walking outside.] * YellowHead: Where are we going? * Orange: You'll see. * stop in front [[Lime's house], where there is a party going on.] * YellowHead: Are you sure you want to do this? * Orange: Man, you've been so alienated ever since The Void, and you were even before, so loosen up a little. * looks at YellowHead, who angrily stares at him. * Orange: (cough) Uh, hey, I don't see any glass bottles, so let's go in. * walks towards the house, while YellowHead watches him. * YellowHead: What? * [Clavoll comes out of the bushes.] * Clavoll: Huhuhuh, I'm gonna pretend to be Llovinite and record people freaking out, in this Scream mask! * [Intro plays] * and Orange stand in front of Lime's house. "[[wikipedia:Relax (song)|Relax]" by Frankie Goes to Hollywood plays] * YellowHead: I'm still not sure about this. * Orange: It's fine. * open the door. Clavoll pokes [[Chef] in his Scream mask, and Chef yells at him. YellowHead and Orange are inside the house.] * YellowHead: So who's running this party. * Orange: Lime. * YellowHead: What!? * Lime: Yep! * Orange: So enjoy yourself. * Orange: (to Aiyana) Wanna go out on a date? * YellowHead: I think you're enjoying yourself too much. * Orange: Nonsense! * YellowHead: (to Aiyana) So sorry Orange did that. * Aiyana: Ugh, you seriously know him? * bops his head to the party music. YellowHead looks at him. * YellowHead: Sometimes I don't. * Lime: Yeah, he's been acting rather rude and dirty lately. * YellowHead: (sigh) Yeah, he's not the same. * switches to a flashback of "[[Standing Up School]"] * swagmaster_bru: And you failed. * YellowHead: I can't believe Season 2 got this bad. * switches back to the party. A sound is heard outside. * Orange: Guys. There's something going on! * YellowHead: Yeah, I heard it. * Orange: But don't you want to see it? * YellowHead: Oh, yeah. Never thought of it like that! * Aiyana: (in the background) Wow, that's just sad. * Yield Sign: Move, you're sitting on something! * Partygoer: Take a shower! * Fat Guy: crying I don't want to! * Yield Sign: Let's see here. * Sign picks up the book. Dramatic music plays as the scene cuts to various characters. It cuts to [[Glurt].] * Glurt: Why are you cutting to me? * Sign picks up the book * Yield Sign: Wait… it's just a forgotten legend. * Everyone: Aww. * YellowHead: Well… * Orange: Wait, where's Aiyana? * YellowHead: (growls) If you wanna fall in your cringey love arc, why don't you fall in love with that anime poster you have in your room? * Orange: shrugs * switches to [[Orange's room]. Squazzo is in there, touching Orange's anime poster.] * Squazzo: I can get you out of here and we can get married then! * [outro plays] Category:Transcripts